


Seven minutes of the beginning!

by kxdlola120



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Party, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Strangers to Lovers, dumb best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 23:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16607720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxdlola120/pseuds/kxdlola120
Summary: Jongin's forced to spend 'seven minutes in heaven' with Kyungsoo,when he wanted someone else to play the game with.Nonetheless, he enjoys their time together more than expected.





	Seven minutes of the beginning!

He hated his friends sometimes.

When they told him about the party and how sick it ought to be, Jongin hadn't doubted their enthusiasm because he had been crammed with school for the past few months and he could use a break or so. 

So that's why he'd said yes, dressed nicely—even picked his brand new shirt that his mother had bought him a month ago—and accompanied his friends with jitters under his skin.

He was surprised to see the full blown in which the party was already when they draw in, and excited Sehun pulled him out of the car before he could say how this was too much for a regular, small get-together. 

Two red cups were thrusted into his hands, before he drank them both bottoms up, and then was pushed to the dance floor, already feeling a couple of giggly girls being pressed against him.

And Jongin tried to get loose. Tried to dance with them, remembering what moves to use and how not to blush at the skimpy clothes barely hanging from their bodies, but was glad when Chanyeol approached him from somewhere in the crowd, taking him away.

"We're playing games in the common room in the back. Come 'ere!" 

And Jongin followed him, feeling a bit tipsy already and ready to indulge in some light high-school teasing and maybe some lame games that everyone was brave enough to play when the alcohol kicked in.

But he didn't expect to see twelve people sitting in a circle on a thick carpet, having a game of their own.

"It's called truth or dare, but with a twist!" Some tall, blond guy stood up to explain the rules, and Jongin couldn't even stop to ask about all those unfamiliar faces when Chanyeol pushed him to sit in between himself and Sehun.

"What twist?" A girl next to him asked, buzzed and giggly from the alcohol and the tall guy only smirked, turning back to face the circle.

"You'll see."

So they started playing, twisting the plastic bottle in the middle of the make-shift circle, naming the choices when it stopped on them.

The tall guy from before was surprisingly first to pick, and when he told dare, yells were thrown around, everybody wanting to butt in and suggest a proper way to either embarrass him or make him do something stupid and probably sexual.

Jongin pulled better at the cardigan around his shoulders when the bottle stopped on him next and he looked between the wondering eyes, tongue suddenly twisting in a painful knot. 

"Jongin, was it?" He recognized Luhan, Sehun's... boyfriend? hook-up? He didn't know, but he spoke first, looking at him from beside his best friend. "Truth or dare?"

"... Truth?"

That got him booed, of course, because every turn from the beginning had a brave act of choosing dare, and everything they listed as a must-do was something sexual and over-bearing. And that's why he didn't want to indulge in their fantasies, whatsoever. He didn't even know half the people staring at him right now, and he couldn't even comprehend where they could go with dares.

"Okay," Luhan spoke again, calming the situation down. "Truth? Okay, let's see..."

"Have you ever kissed someone?" Jongin snapped his head to the side, not seeing who exactly asked, but judging by their faces it could've been anybody.

"Hey, that's not what I wanted to ask," Luhan tried to step in, but the tall guy from the beginning stopped him from doing so.

"It's a valid question, Luhan." He turned to Jongin, smirking at his wide eyes. "Jongin, answer it!"

"Um, I..." He felt like this party wasn't the one for him, and everybody in the room were staring at him and him only. He felt like suffocating, but he couldn't run away either, because of his legs that were trembling, feeling like soft jelly. 

And Chanyeol and Sehun were nudging him to say anything, just to pass his turn. So he swallowed heavily, answering. "No..?"

He should've expected the room to fall to loud laughs and obnoxious guffaws. But it wasn't his fault that he was a big mess of stuttering and nervous acts, whenever even a girl glanced at him.

Or a boy, since he was still on a fence of what his preference was. 

So they laughed, and pointed fingers at him, like he just said the best joke ever to be said, but Jongin didn't feel lighter even when the bottle was spun again, finally tearing attention from his blushing face. 

And who asks questions like that, anyway? Did he have a big sign 'a dumb virgin' radiating from his forehead?! Last time he checked, it wasn't bad or embarrassing not to do... things.. And he didn't have to feel bad about it!

So the game continued to at least everyone getting their turn, and then it was a break for the seniors to think of something new to play instead. Jongin tried to stand up and leave in a excuse of wanting to cool down or grab a drink, but Sehun's boyfriend was persistent in making him stay.

"Okay, we've came up with something else." The tall blond guy—Jongin still didn't know his name—said, shushing the mramor down. "How about 'seven minutes in heaven'?"

The room started to talk again, some negotiating to change the game, some throwing sleazy winks at the others with a promise of ruining them if they got their chance. 

And there was Jongin, just sitting down awkwardly, looking mortified out of his skin. 

When he looked up, he met eyes with Taemin across the make-shift circle for a moment, and his hopes skyrocketed in a moment. 

The boy didn't even recognize him, or glanced the second time, but it was enough for Jongin to cast his vote in for the said game, praying to the Gods for his chance with a senior. 

"Hey, Soo. Come play!" 

Jongin was too busy listening to Chanyeol's hopes of being matched with a cute girl from their class that was blushing on the other end of the circle, and Sehun who was threating everyone who dared to even glance at his boyfriend. 

He called Luhan his boyfriend, but Jongin was too busy ogling at Taemin to comprehend the new title he could use when thinking about Luhan. 

So when the circle calmed down once again, he was left in the same spot to play some more, no one pointing out that there was kissing usually involved with 'seven minutes in Heaven'. 

But Jongin was only thinking about finally having their cute senior as his date for the night.. for seven minutes tops, but still.

"Seulgi, spin the bottle." The tall blond guy pointed to the girl who was chosen first, and when she leaned enough to spin it, the plastic stopped right on Taemin across from now pouting Jongin. 

The couple went to the closet on their left—which was a bathroom of sort—giggling and avoiding eyes of each other, and the next seven minutes of Jongin's life were pure hell.

"Do you think they're kissing?" Jongin leaned to Chanyeol's side to ask briefly, and his friend shrugged indifferently. 

"Maybe.. I mean if it was me with Seulgi, I would chicken out, but Taemin-hyung is the man." Chanyeol was once again sleazy, and Jongin bit his lower lip from calling them out. 

Oh, but he wanted to scream for the couple to just get out, since their time was coming to an end, even though they still had two minutes and thirty two seconds left, as the blond guy's phone counted down.

"You stud! We can see pink lipstick around your lips!" They all hollered when their time was up, Taemin coming to sit down with blush matching Seulgi's lipstick smeared all the way down his jaw line. 

The girl was in the similar state, but Jongin didn't tear his eyes off the senior to see it for himself. Then the bottle spun again. 

"Jongin!" His eyes whiplashed from Taemin to his friend on the right, pointing down to the bottle that apparently stopped on him this time. 

"M-my turn?"

"Just spin it." 

And so he did. 

The bottle bounced a couple of times, before stopping just across from him, but not quite catching Taemin with its edges. Instead, it stopped on a boy beside him, the plastic nicking his foot that was tucked underneath his leg in a Indian style. 

Jongin looked up from the bottle that stopped spinning, catching the senior's eyes already laying on him, and he cursed mentally.

"Kyungsoo! You get the chance to spend seven glorious minutes with Jongin here!" 

They all laughed out loud when two pairs of eyes connected again, Kyungsoo standing up first with a sigh falling from his lips. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Jongin scrambled on his legs, following blindly after the shorter senior, counting his steps as minutes. 'Just seven minutes. Then you're back to watching Taemin!' his mind offered, and then a smiler voice added 'stalk' but he shushed him when Kyungsoo opened the door to the bathroom and stepped into the dark. 

Jongin could see only one toilet bowl in the corner, and a matching washing basin next to it, when the door behind them closed with thud, and that was that. 

It was small for a bathroom, and even though they were in the complete darkness—since the rest of the group thought it would be better to leave them in dark—there was a small window just above the toilet that let in some street light to lighten the atmosphere up. 

Kyungsoo moved to the corner on the left, sitting facing the room with his back on the wall behind. Jongin didn't know whether to follow him or sit far away. So he just slid down on the spot, leaning on the door instead. 

The first minute was painful to experience. 

Even thought they barely saw each in the darkness, they still glanced occasionally around the room, nicking the other one with wondering eyes, trying to think of something to say in the meantime. 

Jongin counted seconds in his mind, thinking about the rest of them monitoring the time from the other side of the door, probably laughing how Kyungsoo had to share his time with him out of all the people that was playing, and how Jongin shouldn't hope to lose his kiss-virginity to someone like Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo was a senior, a really cute one to add, but he didn't know a lot about him. He was friends with Taemin and that tall blond guy, but that was that. He wasn't in any clubs, wasn't coming to sport events in their school, and he was mostly hanging out with Taemin and Baekhyun, another senior that was seated back in the circle outside this door. 

Jongin used to see him whenever he searched for Taemin in the crowd, and Kyungsoo was always just there, in the mass, merging with his outgoing and good-looking friends that he certainly belonged to. 

So Jongin was thinking about the oddness of Kyungsoo... he didn't even know his last name, when the senior asked him something.

"Sorry?"

"I said," And he didn't sound angry. "why are you here tonight?"

Jongin blinked a couple of times, scratched his head and bored his eyes at the little space between Kyungsoo's head and the washing basin. 

"My friends," It was vague, but he didn't know what to say. It was like those awkward moments when two people were sharing the seats next to each other either on the bus or the train, and you didn't know what not to do to interrupt them or gather attention on yourself. 

Kyungsoo only nodded, furrowing his eyebrows in the middle, but keeping quiet about it afterwards. 

Jongin glanced up to him, seeing his eyes without glasses for the first time in forever, really. And he didn't even realize that he knew something about Kyungsoo after all. 

So he dumbly asked back. "Where are your glasses?"

Kyungsoo made a noise as his hand hurried to touch his temple, slowly blinking while thinking of an answer. "Baek said that I looked too smart with them, and that it's better to ditch them for the party."

"But why? If they help you see?" Jongin relaxed when Kyungsoo started speaking, lowering his legs on the floor from basically kissing his knees. 

"They do. But they don't get girls to notice you." Kyungsoo had a dorky laugh when he explained, more like laughing with the idea of having to look a certain way to attract anyone, than to listening to his friend about something he couldn't change. Jongin cracked a smile. 

"Do you want girls to notice you?"

"Do you want Taemin to notice you?"

This stopped him. Jongin backed away to the door more, hiding again as Kyungsoo looked directly into his eyes, examining his reaction. When he sucked on his lower lip, Kyungsoo exhaled, looking ahead instead. 

"To answer your question, I don't."

"Don't what?" Jongin asked, when Kyungsoo smiled, looking back at him. 

"'Don't want girls to notice me, that is." 

They fell into the silence once again, both thinking about different things than the other, but their thoughts somehow always ended up on each other. 

So Kyungsoo had to make sure not to create any bad blood between them. "Just FYI, Taemin doesn't know."

Jongin's ears perked up on that, eyes finally catching up with them, as he looked up, all honest and raw. "Really?"

"Really." Kyungsoo nodded, smiling softly. 

"How did you know then?"

This time, Kyungsoo shuffled on his bum, sitting more with curved back, before answering. "I'm.. just keen on the details. I see things..."

Jongin almost missed the last part of the sentence.

".. things that I don't want to see, even."

The senior leaned on his bent knees, elbows first, looking up to the window on the side. They couldn't see how much time has passed, since they didn't have their cellphones on their person, so Jongin followed the soft curve of Kyungsoo's side profile. 

Instead of being mad at the other, Jongin calmed down and asked in response to the senior's question. "Do you like someone?"

Kyungsoo made a sound of approval in the back of his throat, only glancing at Jongin to answer. "Yeah.." 

It was short and bittersweet, and Jongin didn't want to pry some more into it. It was already pass the acquaintances they were before entering the small bathroom and he didn't want to cross the line some more. 

They fell into silence once again, with Kyungsoo looking around the edge of the window, and Jongin biting his nails from boredom. 

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

His eyes perked up when Kyungsoo said, not tearing his eyes off the window. 

"What?"

"Bite your nails." Kyungsoo was still looking away from him, and Jongin wondered how did he know. 

"Why?"

The senior sighed out, turning to look at him with a soft smile grazing the plump lips. "There's a lot of bacteria under our nails." 

"Oh," Jongin stopped chewing on his thumb in the moment, nodding as a thank you to the elder. Kyungsoo watched him for a moment too long, before clearing his throat and moving to watch ahead instead. 

"What do you want to do after high-school?" Kyungsoo changed the topic smoothly, and Jongin forgot about his behavior in a second.

"Oh, I want to dance!" He must've had a glee smile on his face, because Kyungsoo beamed. 

"Really? Anything particular?" 

Jongin scratched his cheek unconsciously, not knowing where to start. "I wanted ballet at first, but now I'm more into hip-hop, you know."

Kyungsoo nodded briefly, probably thinking about what to say next, then shyly laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't know much about dancing."

Jongin thought that he was so adorable being ashamed, and was probably blushing too. So he swooped in to save him from embarrassment. "It's okay." Then smiled. "I know a lot since I can't see myself doing anything else after finishing. I'm not good enough for anything..."

"Don't say that." Kyungsoo was quick to butt in. "You have good grades, and I heard your presentation on that biology thing-y,"

"I see you're not really for school, huh?"

Kyungsoo blushed to the tips of his roots, hiding a tiny smile. Eventually, he talked again. "Actually, people think I'm this really smart and wise kid."

"A nerd?" Jongin slapped a hand over mouth quicker than Kyungsoo's head snapped to his direction.

But after dying in his own embarrassment, the elder actually surprised him. Instead of getting mad, Kyungsoo started laughing out loud, slapping his knee. 

There was a mirth hanging from the corner of his crescent eyes. "A nerd, yeah. Nicely said."

"I'm sorry, I—"

Jongin still tried, but Kyungsoo quickly cut him off. "Don't be. Everyone's calling me that anyway. But I guess it's my overall look.. I study as needed. That's all."

There must've been something underneath the tone he used, because Jongin could feel the thickness of the tension left in the air. So he shifted on his bum, thinking what to say next to cut it. 

Usually when people talked about his group of friends, Kyungsoo was always labeled as the nerdy one. Like handsome and cute in his way, but a quiet one too, and people usually didn't have crushes on him, rather on Taemin, Baekhyun, Minho or that tall blond guy.

And now was the time for Jongin too, to realize his mistake.

"So... what do you want to be?"

That got Kyungsoo to snap out of it and Jongin to be rewarded with a blinding smile that made his breath hitch. 

"I wanna be a chef."

"A chef?" Jongin watched as Kyungsoo dropped his legs down, sitting in an Indian style, and turned to watch him instead. 

"A chef." Kyungsoo nodded. "Like a professional cooking master?"

Jongin blinked twice, realizing after a moment too long that he was just teased by the senior, and by Kyungsoo nonetheless. He had to smile. 

"I know what a chef is," He said, "But aren't you tiny to be one?"

There was a scowl passing Kyungsoo forehead, when he scoffed, scooting closer. "Yeah? I'm not tiny to kick your ass, tho."

Jongin couldn't help but laugh out loud, since Kyungsoo was too adorable for his own good.

Kyungsoo blushed. "I'm not adorable."

Oh...

"I.. said that out loud?" Jongin felt the burn all the way to the back of his skull. Kyungsoo only nodded, hiding his wide eyes. 

They were left in silence a couple of beats; Jongin searching for the elder's eyes, and Kyungsoo biting his lower lip from trembling. They totally forgot about the party going on outside. 

Those seven minutes must've ended, already, but somehow Jongin prayed they haven't.

"Do you want to.." When Kyungsoo looked up to him all wide and innocent, something warmed in Jongin's chest. He was seconds away from trembling under his gaze. ".. play a game?"

"A game??" 

Jongin nodded. 

".. okay."

"Okay," He nodded again, tucking his bottom lip in between two rows of perfect teeth. Kyungsoo watched it with unblinking eyes. 

"Jongin?" He sounded breathless.

"Yeah?" When the younger looked up, Kyungsoo usually brown irises were glued to his lips, as he licked his own, coming closer. It seemed as if he moved on an instinct, but he stopped when Jongin looked down to his knees.

"The game," Kyungsoo snapped his eyes back on Jongin's after realizing what he did, blinking the dryness. "You start it."

"Oh, right!" But he had nothing. Kyungsoo must've felt it, because he started giggling. He took a look at the senior, finding his crescent eyes pushed up by his pinch-y cheeks, and he had to smile too.

In the end, all that he could do was rub his nape, suddenly put to the spot. "Sorry."

"Don't be." And Kyungsoo smiled again, all wide and honest, with full cheeks and crescent eyes staying still much longer, and Jongin stopped breathing. 

"You have a really nice smile." 

Kyungsoo stopped smiling in the same moment. "Oh.. Thank you, Jongin!" But like having a switch, he tried to calm down the smile, and instead focused on the tiles beneath.

"You should smile more," He was intoxicated, only focusing on the boy across from him, in a dark bathroom of sort, with nobody else coming to his mind. "It's really cute." Stop talking!

Kyungsoo said something under his breath, hiding behind the thick veil of his bangs, blushing even in the dark. Jongin could see that much. 

"And you dance really well." Jongin perked up on that, trying to hear the muffled voice. 

"What?" He asked dumbly.

Kyungsoo sighed out, taking a big gulp of air, releasing it in a fast replay. "You dance really well!"

"You watched me?!" Really, Jongin, that's the first thing to say. 

Kyungsoo hesitated, but nodded twice. "I couldn't help it."

Jongin felt the blush creeping on his neck, but still stifled a smile. "Couldn't help what?" This was really suave by him, and he couldn't understand where all of it was coming from. But Kyungsoo blushing and shuffling away was really doing things to him.

Trying to change the topic, Jongin exclaimed loudly. "We could play... 20 questions... or something like that?"

"20 questions?"

"Yeah... it's like for getting to know each other, or something.."

Kyungsoo nodded. "I know the game, Jongin. But I don't think we have that much time."

"Oh..." Jongin sucked on his lips, realizing the mistake. But Kyungsoo still smiled. 

"We could try to get out as much as possible, though."

And Jongin had to smile too. "Okay. You first."

"Oh... Um... Well.."

"Okay, I'll go then." Jongin relaxed, laughing when Kyungsoo scratched at his head. So he asked. "Who do you like?"

"Jongin!"

"What?!"

Kyungsoo spluttered at that, his brows pinching in the middle. "You can't just ask that!"

"Why? I can tell you who I like, if you want."

Kyungsoo got quieter. "I know that already, remember?"

And somehow Jongin doubted he did. "Okay, then you ask first."

"If you could change one thing about yourself, what would that be?"

"Whoa, we're going strong from the start, Soo.." And the nickname... He blushed thinking about it, for it felt somewhat foreign on his tongue. Kyungsoo didn't question it, so he let it slide, feeling ashamed to the core. "Um... my shyness."

"Why?" It sounded like Kyungsoo was offended by his choice.

"'Cause I'm too.. shy sometimes."

"But... But..." Kyungsoo couldn't think of an answer. That was the cutest thing on Jongin, and yet, he didn't dare to say it out loud. "Fine. Ask me something."

"Same question."

Kyungsoo knew right away. "My eyes."

"Different color, or your vision?"

"No, no, their size."

Now it was Jongin's time to splutter. "Size? Why?!"

Kyungsoo shrugged, admiring the tiles once again. "They're too big."

"They're not." Jongin felt like he was scolding a child for doing something naughty. When Kyungsoo looked up, sizing up with those expressive eyes of his, Jongin was glad he didn't wear his glasses tonight. 

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are beautiful. They're expressive."

"Expressive?"

Jongin nodded. "As a matter of fact, I would change my eyes too, if I could have yours instead." When Kyungsoo tried to suppress his laughter, Jongin thought about being cheesy till the end. "But I don't think they would be as cute as yours!"

Kyungsoo changed the topic in a second. "I think our time might be out." It was a stumbled mess to end there and leave, and when the senior stood up to his full height, Jongin tried to catch up with him. 

"Oh.." And why did he sound so disappointed? 

Kyungsoo came closer to him, stopping right in front, standing a head shorter than him. Jongin's voice caught somewhere in between, and without thinking, he looked at Kyungsoo's wide eyes. They seemed bright even in the dark, and Jongin couldn't help but smile at the expressiveness. 

When Kyungsoo bit down on the plumpness of his bottom lip, Jongin's eyes followed, and the jitters under his skin trembled again. And for a moment, he thought about kissing him. Using their time left for the purpose of this game. And when he thought about wanting something else just mere minutes before, Jongin realized how easily swept he really was.

Or a sucker for really, really, really cute things.

"The door.. um.." Kyungsoo sounded so adorably confused, and it took all willpower in Jongin's mind to comprehend what was he thinking about. 

But then he caught up, blurting. "Oh! Right!" His feet slid to the side in order for Kyungsoo to reach the doorknob and twist it for a brief second as Jongin's voice came back. 

"Thanks—" But the senior didn't hear him as howls erupted in the room, brightly lit to add, making his eyes squint as he was left alone once again. 

Kyungsoo was out of the room in the next second, walking fast without anyone following him out and Jongin didn't even register the group's questions about their first time. What first time they were referring to, Jongin didn't even try to think about, feeling suddenly lost and disappointed for not being with Kyungsoo anymore.

"Dude, what happened?" Sehun was at his side in the next moment, hugging him with his arm. "Did you two kiss? We left you in for about fifteen minutes, not only seven—"

Jongin caught Taemin's eyes for a brief moment, as the senior searched for his answer too, but for the first time, he realized that it didn't matter if Taemin knew about it after all. 

Because Taemin had his arm around Seulgi, as the girl whispered to his ear, making him smile softly. And for the first time, it didn't matter. 

So Jongin turned to Sehun, grinning widely. "Shut up!"

 

***

 

The party continued in full swing deep into the night. Jongin's friends were almost too drunk to speak at the end of their rendezvous, and he hated to be designated driver when they took it too far. It was enough to be dragged without his will to the party in the first place, and then take care of their asses when they had him to lean on. 

"You two are ungrateful." Jongin tried to stop Chanyeol from toppling over the railings of the stairs, as Sehun rode Luhan's back to the exit door. 

Huffing out, Chanyeol weighed a lot more than he anticipated, and once Jongin made sure to close the back door of Sehun's car with all three of drunk friends inside, he jogged to the driver's seat, ready to take them all home. 

It was already two in the morning, and they were all too young and drunk for this all. Besides, Jongin's mom was hell of a woman when he didn't respect their deals. 

Just as he started buckling up, checking on his friends in the review mirror, the front door of the otherwise already silent house opened up to a still dashing Kyungsoo walking out. Jongin stopped the buckle from entering the slot, as he watched a confused senior looking around the make-shift parking lot in front of the house. 

He ignored his friends' grumbles about stopping at their local mart for some food, and instead watched as Kyungsoo spotted their car, smiling upon recognition.

It was like wanting to have the last word of goodbye with the senior, because Kyungsoo's been slipping out from him the whole night. Jongin tried to find him, out of pure interest for what the elder was doing, even though Jongin knew he wasn't brave enough to talk to him again. Not without the confidence he used to have back in the bathroom, and not under lights and their friends' scrutinizing eyes.

So when Kyungsoo tapped lightly on his window, Jongin scrambled out of the car, stopping to stare when Kyungsoo smiled. He closed the driver's door with a loud thud, just because Sehun whined for food.

"Um.. I—" He took a quick glance to Jongin's friends all toppled with each other on the back seat, guffawing when Sehun tried to pinch Luhan, but grabbed himself instead. "You're leaving?"

Jongin shuffled on his feet, looking him in the eye. "It's late. Like really late. And I have to stop at three places."

"Only three?" Kyungsoo counted them down. 

"Yeah, Luhan-hyung is going to Sehun's house, because he's too drunk to explain where he lives." Jongin explained, and Kyungsoo nodded knowingly, because his friends weren't in a better shape either. But they were all crashing at Kris' house, so he didn't have to drive around, dropping drunk heads like headless pins around the map. 

They stood in silence after that, glancing at each other, and trying to think of what to say. It was easier for Jongin to look down at Kyungsoo because of their height difference, but he was feeling nervous all of a sudden, because of everything they had said earlier.

So when Jongin tried to talk and instead got kissed, his brain turned to mush. "... What..." But his brain caught up with Kyungsoo taking a massive gulp of air, stepping on his tip-toes and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips, taking his breath away. 

"You.. didn't get your kiss.." Kyungsoo's eyes were huge, shining with the artificial light of the street light not that far off, and Jongin blinked. "Back in the bathroom.. and I— yeah.." 

Just as Jongin touched his lips, feeling the tingle present, Kyungsoo dashed back to the house, after saying a brief but quiet 'bye'. 

When Chanyeol pulled him into the car, Jongin couldn't stop smiling, giggling when they asked what's gotten into him.

 

***

 

Jongin still couldn't comprehend how he's got here, when he saw Kyungsoo smiling at him, before waving a bit as the elder crossed the path to come closer. They stopped one in front of the other, dashing smiles grazing their pink cheeks, as they tried not to be obvious in front of the packed school hall. 

But their friends could be blunt, after all.

"How long?" Luhan asked, while hanging from Sehun's shoulder, raising an accusatory brow. 

"How long what?" Chanyeol asked from the side, earning an eye roll next from their oldest hyung. 

"How long are they going to hide it from us?"

Kyungsoo quickly adverted his eyes from Jongin to Luhan, clearing out his throat. "Hide what?"

Just then, Baekhyun paid them a visit too. "I hope not for too long, because I've been listening to Kyungsoo complaining about Jongin for too long!"

"Complaining about me?" Jongin asked, glancing down at his hyung whose cheeks gotten redder than before. 

"About what?" Sehun asked with a wicked smile, already knowing the answer. 

Baekhyun only smirked. 

"You complained about me, hyung?" Jongin turned to Kyungsoo, trying to fetch an answer from him instead. 

"No!" Kyungsoo tried to walk away, but Kris walked in just in time. 

"Are you two together?" He asked nobody in particular, and without getting an answer, yelled, "Fucking finally!"

"He's had a crush on you Jongin for the last year and a half, just fyi!" Baekhyun said, hugging Chanyeol's neck. They ignored how the taller yelped for help when their heights collided, and he had to bend down for Baekhyun to scrape at his ear, because Kyungsoo yelled for his best friend.

"Baek! He didn't know that!"

He was walking away furiously in the next moment, leaving everyone behind as Jongin woke up from the accusation, trying to catch up with his adorable hyung.

"Hyung! Is that true?"

But Kyungsoo wasn't going to admit it just yet. "It's not!"

Jongin stopped walking, the smile dropping from his lips in a moment. "I thought—"

"It's stupid, really... You like Taemin and I..." Kyungsoo turned around, walking back. "I started seeing you, even before that, but more with that, and I thought I couldn't get a chance with you even in a million—"

But he was cut off when Jongin crossed the remaining space between them, this time surprising Kyungsoo. It was easier to bend a bit, and press his lips onto Kyungsoo's, lingering for a second longer, before pulling away. He couldn't contain his smile, as it ripped his face in half. 

"Hyung?"

"... Yeah?" Kyungsoo seemed dazed. Even more when Jongin took his hand, pulling him along.

"You don't know anything!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading~  
> Love you, xox


End file.
